New New Avengers
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: A New Team of Avengers has been asembled and the fist thing they do is play poker but what happens when they land up in the Naruto world! Captain America vs. Kakashi Deadpool vs. Sakura! What is going on!
1. Chapter 1

**The New New Avengers **

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

**Avenger Apartment **

**9:42pm **

**Saturday night**

Magneto flew over New York with swift movements and trying to stay out of sight of the human population. Magneto was in a nice suit and hat. It was not the best idea to fly around New York in his normal attire when your one of the most wanted terrorist in the world. Which raised further question to Magneto, Captain America the **_real _**Captain America invited him to meet him at his home. Magneto counted to fly till he sensed a familiar metal griping at his fingers. _"Wolverine? Hmm…how strange the last time I checked Wolverine was not on Captain America's good men list…the same could be said about me" _Magneto touched down in front of the Captain's house to be greeted with the world renowned 'Skint' of Wolverine's claws.

"What are you doing here bub?" Wolverine said growing at Magneto who was fixing the cuffs on his suit.

"I was invited by Mr. Rogers to meet him at his estate to talk about business I can assume the same can be said about you?" Magneto said striking a cocky grin at the man in front of him.

"Can the two of you stop your foolish nonsense and enter the Captain's house" said the Prince of Atlantis Namor. Namor was dressed him his new age outfit that suited him better than his old green underwear outfit.

"Whatever Goldfish" Wolverine said as he walked through the holographic brick wall. Namor fallowed suit after rolling his eyes. Magneto just chuckled to himself and entered himself.

When Magneto entered he was surprised but suppressed it when he saw Captain America's apartment. It was much bigger on the inside then the outside enough to room a family or two. Feeling the metal around him he could tell that there was a gym from the feel of the metal, a very large basement that seemed that it could hold an airplane. He counted to walk down the hallway till he met up with the other who seemed to answer the good Captain's call.

In the corner of the large living room was Daniel Ketch or otherwise known as Ghost Rider looking out the window in a complete daze. Watching TV was Eddie Brock or Anti Venom along with Frank Castle, Daredevil and Wade Wilson or the Merc with the Mouth Deadpool. On the far side standing next the kitchen was Nick Fury with a glass of whisky in his hand standing next to the Winter Solder aka Bucky Barns. Thor and Hercules where sitting at a table having a arm wrestling match. Namor and Wolverine where getting used to the amount of people in the room.

"Where's Winghead?" Wolverine finally asked sniffing the air while taking a beer from fridge.

"Steve said he would be down in a minute he's taking care of some things" Bucky said as he took the pistol out its holster and started to polish it.

"A Luger lad? Those weapons have a terrible history" Magneto said showing total disgust for the weapon.

"Hello gentlemen" said a voice that was soft on the year but filled with the command for respect. Everyone looked up to see Captain America and Cable coming down the stair case. Captain America looked around to look over the crowed. "I see someone has decided not to show up" Cap said as he started to head for the front of the room.

"Sorry Cap got lost on the way" The room turned to the source of the voice to see no other then Cain Marko or otherwise known as the Juggernaut. Most of the room turned to get into fighting positions. Cain was not in his normal battle armor but a large foot ball jersey and very large pants.

"Put down your arm's men I invited him here" Captain America said as he turned off the TV. The room turned to him giving him there upmost respect.

"Okay Cap I don't get it you summon us all here none of us have anything in common for the most part and you just ask us here for what? Are we here for some milk and cookies? Spill it boy scout" Wolverine said receiving glares from Punisher, Magneto, Thor and Hercules.

"Okay Logan since you're so egger let me begin. My name is Captain America or otherwise known as…"

"No shit Sherlock" Deadpool shouted out from his seat. Everyone glared at him when he said that. "I mean continue…please don't hurt me" Deadpool said sinking into his seat regretting sitting next to Captain America's number one fan Punisher.

"As I was saying my name is Captain America or known as Steve Rogers. I recently just came back from the dead but while there I thought of our world and what it has come to and I have decided to take matters into my own hands. I have seen what you have all done and I have had the honor to fight by some of you and other I can't wait. You men are some of the strongest men I know and I hope you will accept my offer. You all bring different strengths to the table some have the might of a God, others have skills unmatched or men just trying to make a difference to me you are some of the greatest men out there and I want you all to join me and my new Avengers"

The room went into total silence Nick Fury dropped his whisky in shock


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Acceptance**

**Captain America's residents **

**10:34pm **

The room stood in silence no one even dared to move. All were still stunned by Captain America's offer. To be an Avenger, that would be a honor that was never even mentioned to some of them and if they where it was another's choosing not Captain America's. The one most in shock was Deadpool, mercenary of mercenaries, he didn't even join sides with Captain America during the Civil War and now he's asking him to be an Avenger it was only one of his three top dreams. Be an Avenger, be an X-Men or go to the beach with Cable and put sunscreen on his back.

Magneto was also in shock he had known of Captain America ever since his days in Auschwitz. The Nazis feared him in every way. The first time he fought Captain America he almost threw up afterwards because he just fought a man and tried to kill him who had killed hundreds of Nazis. Now Captain America was asking a terrorist of no less to be on his team. Magneto fell into a chair when his legs turned to jelly.

Punisher's brain snapped at that moment. Ever since Vietnam when he first met the legendary Captain America he had always dreamed of helping him in anyway. Now after he tried to be Captain America, after he was beaten by Captain America, ever since Captain America called him trash he thought he would never get this chance, he was now fulfilling his life dream of being Captain America's right hand man.

Eddie Brock once known as Venom the black Spiderman who ate people who murdered for no good reason, now known as Anti Venom the good Venom sat in total silence. No one had ever offered him something like this before, the thoughts of Mister Negative went out of his mind this was a good deal a deal that he could be a part of. He Eddie Brock once a hopeless cause of mankind was going to be on a team with Captain America and be an Avenger.

Juggernaut was also in a state of aw. He was never granted this type of redemption not since he got his full power back. Yea he might have been a X-Men for awhile but so was Sabertooth and that little runt was still on the team but now…now he could do a little good in his life. Who knows he might get the chance to smash the Wreakers teeth in for trying to take his place while he was gone.

The rest of the room stayed in collected shock till Captain America cleared his thought. "Now then do I have an answer…" Captain America was stopped when Deadpool enclosed him in a bear hug.

"YES CAP YES!!! I WILL BE AN AVENGER!!! NOTHING ELSE COULD MAKE ME HAPPIER AT THIS MOMENT! IM AN AVENGER!!!" Deadpool shouted as he enclosed Cap in a tighter hug.

"Dead…Deadpool…I can't…breathe!" Captain America was able to get out before Deadpool let go. The group started to come out of there daze and looked at Cap as though they were lost puppies.

"Why us?" Nick said as he lit his cigar to calm his nerves.

"Though I don't agree with most of you tactics we live in a world where people see that they could do anything and get away with it, from teens doing drugs and not respecting anyone to a rapist who only get two years because he confessed. Most of you would rather work on your own and that's why this group of Avengers will be special. We will only come to another's aid if they want us there or not." Cap said with great power in his voice.

Ghost Rider being the lone wolf of heroes went up to Captain America. "Look Cap…I Daniel respect you more than anything hell you where my hero but Ghost Rider…he doesn't know you so much. Why would he join your team when he could do all that stuff already by himself?"

Cap put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Ghost Rider if you can hear me hear this. I am a man bound by the law and by morals I remember when we fought one another one time and you said that your Penance Stare would not work on me because of such. Now I ask you just to help me turn this world into what it should be I respect you because you turned a daemon into a hero."

Daniel just kept looking into the eyes of Cap. "He says that you got yourself a deal" Captain America just nodded and turned to everyone else. "Who else says yes?"

Magneto walked up to Captain America and extended his hand. "I will Mr. Rogers but I might need a new costume, a terrorist is not the best idea to start a new team" Captain America just nodded and looked on.

"Ah what the hell I'm part of six teams already why not add another" Wolverine said as he took another sip of his beer.

"Aye Captain you have Thor's and my support!" Hercules said as he and Thor stood up.

"You know Buck and I will be on the team" Fury said as he took a long drag from his cigar while Bucky game him a thumbs up.

"I will accept Captain just because I have known you for the longest time and I know that you are true to your word" Namor said before looking the other way.

"We accept" Punisher said as he Eddie and Daredevil nodded their heads. Everyone then looked at Juggernaut who was at the far end of the room.

"I just got one condition when we meet the Wreaking Crew…I call dibs on Wreaker" Juggernaut who just smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Good now let's celebrate with a little game of poker" Cable said as he took out a stack of cards.

"Hey where's the table with the large A on it?" Deadpool asked as he looked around the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The rules **

**Captain America's apartment **

**11:32pm **

"So this is how you Avengers spend your free time? Gabling for loose change, and just whatever you can lose… I'm starting to reconsider my previous dissection of joining" Magneto said as he took his cards and looked over them.

"Hey if you don't like it you can leave" Wolverine said in a gruff voice as he threw in two dollars.

"Can you stop the table talk your giving me a headache" Namor said as he throw in a Atlantis gold coin that translated to five dollars.

True the New Avengers were gathered around Captain America's dining room table playing poker. The rules were simple enough either bet money or a article of clothing. It was a old joke with the original Avengers.

"Okay boys the betting pole is up to thirty either match that our it cost you your shirt or mask" Cable said as he put down thirty dollars. All heads turned to Captain America who was staring hard at his cards.

"Darn" Cap said he started to take off his shirt. A wolf whittle soon came from Deadpool which was complimented with a punch in the face by the Punisher.

"Why do I keep sitting next to this guy" Deadpool asked as he relocated his jaw. The table went around several more times and soon the riches man at the table was Magneto.

"Somehow I think he's cheating never trust a terrorist" Wolverine said as he throw his gloves into the pile being stripped of his mask, shirt, pants, and boots and now down to his dog tags, and boxers.

"Seriously how do you and Daredevil not winning you two can tell when someone is lying!" Bucky said as he tossed his final five dollars into the pile.

"He never lies unlike the rest of us he just tells the truth when we less expect it" Daredevil explained it as he throw his staff into the pile.

"Well this sucks with a capital ucks" Deadpool said as he throw his swords into the pile. "Those were made by the same guy who does the sound effects for Heroes"

"Okay I'm out I'm not taking off my boxers" Eddie said as he throw his cards down and got up from the table.

"Afraid your manhood is smaller then we all already think it is?" Juggernaut said who was left in his boxers and dog tags as well as he throw his wallet in.

"You want to go you fat ginger?" Eddie said letting some of the white symbiotic cover his body.

"Nothing stops the Juggernaut" he said as he got up from his seat and put up his fists.

"Boys, boys, boys…I'll let you have yours outfits back I just want the money" Magneto said as he started to hand back all the cloths. He was hovering Deadpool his belt back when a little yellow device fell out of his pocket.

"Deadpool what's that?" Cable asked as he picked the device off the table.

"Oh that? That was left over from the original Chapter 1 of the New New Avengers, you know when MJ was here and Spiderman, Luke Cage I think as well, and I stated that it was just some random thing the author added in so the plot will move on…hey its déjà vu all over again hey? Just more dramatic and more characters…and more of a plot" Everyone stared at Deadpool for awhile just wandering what the hell is wrong with him or a better question what wasn't wrong with him.

"It's a device Wiesel gave me to jump to different dimensions like Deadpool and Friends, Marvel Ultimate Alliance one and two which you can go buy now so you can play as me! Or just random T.V shows the like the Golden Girls…oh Bea Author how I love you so" As Deadpool continued to ramble Cable looked over the device. There were three buttons on it Orange, Green, and Gold. He tried to open the device but it was impossible without breaking it.

"Hmm I can't even manipulate it how strange" Magneto said as he tried to lift it with his mutant metal, "And it is made of metal I can feel that much"

"Maybe your powers are finally failing old ma…ARGH!!!" Wolverine shouted as Magneto threw him against the wall.

"Nope still working" Bucky said as he looked over at Wolverine, who was looking pissed as ever. Cable kept examining the device while everyone else stated to get redressed.

"I'm going out to my car it's almost midnight and if I know anything about being a criminal or a hero we're going to leave soon to jump from rooftop to rooftop to fight crime" Juggernaut said as he started to exit.

"How do you fit into a car?" Daniel asked as the Juggernaut started to leave.

"Convertible Hummer" The group just looked in disbelief as he started to exit.

"Ten bucks says he just ripped the top off his Hummer" Deadpool said as the rest of the group just nodded. When Juggernaut came back he was in his normal battle hear ready to take on whatever life threw at him. "It feels good being in the armor! Little dry blood from a runt is still on my fist" Juggernaut said as he looked over at Wolverine.

"Shut it" Wolverine said as he was opening his ninth beer. Captain America just sighed as he to started to get ready for a night full of criminal bashing and what not. He had learned about the Hood's criminal gang and he was planning on breaking up the party tonight. With his new team of heroes he was sure that the Hood was finished.

"Okay men tonight we are going to…Deadpool what are you doing?"

Deadpool was lying of the ground with a notepad and reading glasses on. "I'm taking notes"

"Deadpool you don't have to take notes" Captain America sighed as he rubbed his temples

"But what if I get lost?"

"There's about twelve of us you won't get lost"

"But what if I do?"

"Call Cable!"

"What if I or he loses our cell phones?"

"Wolverine!"

"Got it" at that Wolverine stabbed through Deadpool's chest causing Deadpool to shut up for a minute.

"Today we are attacking…"

"Uh…Cap we got a problem" Cable said as the device activated

"Ah shit" Bucky said as the entire room glowed in Orange and then the entire team of Avengers disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Aw Shit…**

_"My name is Deadpool merc with the mouth, meaning I don't shut up because I'm ten times funnier then Spiderman the little pansy. Anyway I just became an Avenger! A fucking Avenger! And now because of Wesel and that stupid device we have been teleported…somewhere. I'm the first one awake, were in the woods what a cliché. So now I am bored because no one else is awake and I'm too afraid to wake anyone up. I wake up Captain America fanboy Punisher he'll blow my head off like in Anti-Venom issue #1 New Ways to Live which is totally the lames title ever! I mean New Ways to Live is from the Spiderman comic New Ways to DIE! Which cooler because it has the word die…die die die. Fun word. Anyway and everyone else…they'll kill me to" Deadpool_ continue to think while he laid against a tree. The rest of the team was scattered throughout the woods. Some were laying in the clearing others had their bodies hanging out branches. Captain America started to awake. He saw his team scattered and saw Deadpool playing with a knife. Captain America started to get up using his shield as support. "Alright men up and at them" Captain America said as he started to walk around gather men. Cable started to get up but his strength was failing him.

"Cap…that teleport left most of us incapacitated we need to wait till everyone can gather themselves" Cable said as he rolled over on his back. Cap just nodded and leaned his body against a tree. He scanned the area with his military mind in case of an attack. He knew that Only three semi awake men couldn't do much so he decided to try to wake the others up. The closest to him was Thor who was lying in the middle of the field snoring loudly.

"Thor wake up" Captain America said…nothing happened "Thor!...Thor the beer is gone" Cap said sighing knowing that is the one thing to wake the God of Thunder up.

"By Odin where are the one who steels the drink of the mortal!" Thor shouted raiding his hammer wakening up Daredevil and Punisher.

"Sorry old friend needed you up go over to Cable and Deadpool…on second thought try to wake everyone up" Cap said as he reached for his shield.

"Aye Captain it shall be!" Thor said as he raided his hammer and shot the force of lighting out of witch deflected off Cap's shield the sparks of lighting shot everywhere wakening the rest of their commandants up except for Hercules.

"Good job…Juggernaut got wake up Hercules" Cap said as he went over to rejoin Cable and Deadpool.

"Right" Juggernaut said as he walked over to the sleeping Hercules. "Up and at them sunshine" Juggernaut said as he lightly kicked Hercules in the ribs.

"BY HERA!!!" Hercules shouted as he smashed Juggernaut with his club sending him flying into the forest.

"Captain did you know that would happen?" Thor said as he walked next to the Living Ledged of World War II.

"Yep did the same thing as Patten did when his men were still groggy he had one tough man wake another one up and the two would get into a fight and getting the men cheering. In the end both men get promoted." Cap said with a smile on his face as they saw Juggernaut running out of the woods with a tree in his hands.

"Twenty bucks on Hercules" Wolverine said as he watched Juggernaut smash the tree on Hercules head which did not phase the demy God.

"Thirty on Juggy" Nick Fury said as he saw Juggernaut punch Hercules in the face.

"Eighty on myself" Magneto said as he raised the two competitors in the air then smash them into the ground.

"That's enough men" Captain America said with his God commanding voice. "We need to find out where we are and how to get back home" he said putting his legendary shield on his arm. The rest of the team just stared at him when he started to walk away. "Are you coming?" Captain America asked looking confusingly at his team.

"You didn't say it" Anti-Venom said turning back into his human form.

"Say what?"

"You know the two words…both beginning with A" Deadpool said as he helped Cable up.

"Oh you got to be…does it mean that much to you?"

"Yep" Punisher said as he took out his M-16.

"Fine…Avenger Assemble!" Captain America shouted as he raised his shield to the sky. The rest of the team started to march happily after he said it. The Avengers walked for four miles till they saw the outline of a gigantic wall.

"Are we in China? I can't be in China…they don't like me here" Deadpool said as he started to back up only to be stopped by Bucky. "I'm also wanted in China but this isn't China because by know we would of seen some guards, or people, hell even a fucking panda" Bucky said as he continued to walk forward.

"You want to see Panda porn? Your sick" Deadpool said before he was once again smacked by Punisher.

"Freak" was all Punisher said before he ran after the team.

"Hold it! Who goes there?" Shouted a voice hidden in the tree's

"I'm not going! Pervert I'm not going to take a pee in front of you!" Deadpool commented to be greeted with a hammer to the head by Thor. Captain America just rubbed his temples and sighed.

"My name is Captain America and I am here with my team of Avengers we seeks safe passage and room to eat and sleep" Captain America in his nicest voice.

"What village are you from?" The voice shouted.

"Umm…New York" Captain America said not sure what he was suppose to say

"What country?"

"The United States"

"ENEMYS ATTACK!!!" said the voice and then several men and women in black and white armor with different animal masks.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!" Captain America shouted as he and the Avengers went to war. Captain America threw his shield into the upcoming enemies. The shield only hit one person the rest were able to move out of it's way. "On guard men these men are trained" Captain America said before he engaged one in hand to hand combat. One of the men started to attack Anti-Venom when he was still in human form.

"Hey! Hey! OW!" Eddie said as he was stabbed in the arm before the symbiotic started to take control. Daniel looked down at the ground where the blood was and smoke started to appear from his face.

"The Blood of the Innocent has been spilt!" he shouted before he turned into Ghost Rider letting off a hellish roar.

"It's a demon!" The man who stabbed Anti-Venom shouted as Ghost Rider started to advance towards him.

"No…no…two demons! Look the white one!" Another shouted as Anti-Venom took his real form.

"Quick get the Hokage on the line! We need help immediately*…hurk…*!" Four shuriken impaled him in the chest.

"What the fuck?" Wolverine said as more shuriken came flying in. More ninjas came out only in grey and black armor with a sound note on their heads. The two ninjas started to clash against each other leaving the Avengers for themselves.

"Steven what do we do?" Namor said as he got in a battle stance ready to fight anyone that was believed to be the enemy. Captain America watched both sides battle each other both fighting with extreme strength.

"Ghost Rider which side has less blood on their hands" Captain America commanded as the two sides counted to battle.

"The one's who attacked us have less incent blood on their hands" He said but still looking with great disgust in his eyes. "I prefer to kill both sides" he said raising a fireball in each hand.

"Only…if you have to…kill the grey ones" Captain America said as he jumped into the battle and threw one of the grey guys on the ground and curbed stomped the man in the chest.

"You heard the man _try_ not to kill anyone" Wolverine smiled and unleashed his legendary claws. Deadpool drew his two katanas and jumped into the battle fallowing Wolverine.

Anti-Venom jumped into battle with Punisher in tow. Thor, Hercules, Magneto, and the others just stared in disbelief. Of the murder rampage that was going on in front of them.

"Twenty dollars says they got reinforcement hiding waiting for the right moment to attack" Nick Fury said as he drew twenty dollars from his pocket.

"Fifty says this is the scouting party and the first wave will attack in t-minus…umm…four minutes" Bucky said pulling a fifty.

"I say…" Magneto started to say

"YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO BET!!!" The rest of the team shouted as they saw a dead body fly past them.

"A little help…urgh…help?!" Deadpool said as he was stabbed in the head.

"There you go scooter" Nick Fury said as he gave his twenty to Bucky and drew his Desert Eagle and shot the man who stabbed Deadpool.

"You know during the war I didn't like that name and I defiantly don't like it now" Bucky said as he drew his Luger and started to shoot the ninjas and drew his combat knife to stab the upcoming ones.

"Soon the five white armor and black ninjas and the Avengers were surrounded by twenty five Sound Ninja.

"What do you say Cap? Surrender? Negotiate?" Cable said smiling with a M16 in his hands. Captain America sighed and just stepped back.

"Do what you guys do best" At that Some of the Avengers let out a sick smile. Punisher two out the sawed off shotgun off his back and let off two shells in into the cowed while Deadpool got in front of him with two Uzis and the two let off a storm of led. Anti-Venom had several white tentacles come out of his body that lashed out and stabbed, chocked, and broke bones of anyone they could reach. Magneto raised his hand and all the metal on the ninja in front of him came off and stabbed him. Thor let off a burst of lighting as Hercules smashed heads together. Blood splatered all over the forest floor as the grey ninjas started to fall one by one. Deadpool soon got bored of his position and went for the face to face encounter.

"Hey ninja buddy guess what…I blow your head off!" Deadpool as he pulled a pistol out and forced it into the man's mouth and shot off three rounds.

Juggernaut picked one of the ninjas up with one hand an hurled him as hard as he could into the wall behind them making blood and bone splatter all over it. Captain America just looked on seeing that more of the grey ninjas were on their way. Bucky and Nick stood behind him as they saw the sea of grey flood in.

"Orders Rogers" Nick asked as he put a new clip in his gun. Bucky fallowed in suit as Captain America just got into a fighting position.

"Men get ready for one hell of a fight"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Battle Royall**

Anti-Venom lifted the body of one of the enemy sound ninjas and threw him to the ground breaking his spine. He turned around and sent his tentacles into another impaling him. He swiped his claws against another's chest spilling blood all over the forest floors. Though it did not show on his exterior Eddie Brock was sweating and cringed at each killing blow. Since he had joined forces with Punisher the devil had started to talk to him again. He killed another man with his blows praying for forgiveness that he can come back and not turn again.

_"War is hell…war is not hell for me it's my heaven…it's the only place where life make sense. All you have to do is pull a trigger and your worries are gone. This is why I became the Punisher" _Punisher thought to himself as he unloaded another clip from his M4 Carbine. When he tried to reload he was talked to the ground by a Sound Ninja who tried to stab him. Frank started to have flash backs of Vietnam and graved the man by the thought. The ninja tried to stab him but the Punisher grabbed his wrist and broke it. Soon the Ninja lost control of his body and faded into unconsciousness but Frank was not done. He picked up the dagger and stabbed the man in the eye. Blood spilled all over Punisher's face, Punisher just got up and pulled two pistols out of his holster and started to fight again.

_"Though I am blind I see things that no one could ever hopped to see. Like I can hear the heart beat of the ninja behind me as he starts his attack" _Daredevil thought to himself before he did a backwards flip over the ninja and started to his staff and smashed it on the man's head. He then landed on the ground and kicked a man in the shins to fall to the ground where he was greeted by Daredevil's foot to his face. He then shot back up and did a backwards kick to another's chest and then punched him in the face before he smacked him with a staff.

A metal arm came down into the flesh and bone of a human's face. Another movement and a massive leg smashed down upon the man's chest and the entire chest broke. This is Cable Messiah of the future. He turned around and unloaded with an IMI Arm from Israel. Four men fell to the ground dead. Though he had won another battle he knew the war was not yet over. He knew that this conflict will last longer than intended but by God this is the most fun he has had in a long time. When Captain America told him about his idea for a new team of Avengers, he could not stop from helping. Cable was the one who proposed that the team should have reformed villains on it so he could be more balanced out and show that America is easy to change. At first Captain America was against it but after a week of debating Captain America said that it could only have villains that have been shown to do good through there evil. Cable was able to snap back into the moment in time to stop a man from stabbing, boy he was having too much fun.

_"I just want to play video games so I can kill ninjas la la la la…wait what? You put one foot In you put another foot out and you stab a ninja in the face and then laugh as he bleeds…wait ARGH!!! _WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT KILLING NINJAS!!!?" Deadpool shouted to himself earning several questioning eyes from several of the ninjas. "Oh don't give me that look" Deadpool said as he stabbed one and shot another. Deadpool like his best, best, best friend in the wide world was having way to much fun killing ninjas. Sure they were no Hand ninjas where he knew he was making a little, almost no difference here he can kill things at random. Deadpool took out one of his katanas and stabbed one of the man's chest before slashing across another chest. _"Dum, dum, dum, dum, I am a ninja killing machine…ARGH! DAMN IT!!!" _

"Man I need another cigar" Nick Fury said as he punched a man in the face before the grappled him to the ground and broke his neck. Nick then took a cigar from his pocket and lit it. When a shuriken went through it and stabbed it to a tree. Nick Fury looked in range when a female ninja looked at him with a evil smirk. "Girl usually don't get mad at women but you…you just messed with a Cuban Cigar" Nick Fury said as he walked up to the tree and ripped the shuriken from the tree and took the cigar. The women charged at him with two shuriken in both hands and tried to stab him but Nick was able to duck and stab her in the chest. The women cough up blood. The blood splattered on Nick's face but it did not faze him. After fighting in World War II, Korea, and Vietnam killing women and having their blood on his hands didn't bother him so much. Fury then took out one of his other pistols and shot off some more rounds. Today was going to suck if he doesn't get his cigar.

With one mighty blow from his hammer another row of men died from being strike by lighting. Thor smiled at his victory before he took his hammer and shot a lightning bolt through another's chest which went through Deadpool as well.

"Hey Norse God of Bad Aim I'm on your team!" Deadpool shouted as he shot a ninja from the new gaping hole in his stomach. Thor just smiled this has been the best battle he had been in since rebirth. He flew into the sky and threw his mighty hammer which collided with several ninjas breaking several bones shattering others. Thor truly found this battle to be one he shall treasure.

"Foolish humans and their love of metal" Magneto said as he lifted his hand into the air and several metal objects came off the enemy ninjas then had them circle around him creating an almost outer shield. He then sent several of the shuriken and throwing stars back at their masters killing them all. "I am the Master of Metal do you think you stand a chance?" Magneto said with a sick grin. He survived the Holocaust, House of M, and much more this was just practice for him. He will never fail in front of a human being he is a mutant and more superior then any of the humans in front of him.

_"The curse that is my power wants me to destroy all of these ninjas and some of my new __**teammates…**__so strange to me this new team, but right now…Ghost Rider is in control and I'm just the passenger but I will not disregard Captain America's orders" . _Denial thought in the head of Ghost Rider while the Rider was dishing out justice. Ghost Rider took one of the men by the thought and crushed it before he turned around and breathed fire from his mouth and designated one of the men in front of him. Then he whipped his chain around that smashed into another's head breaking the skull. One Sound Ninja jumped at Ghost Rider and stabbed him in the chest but the knife melted once it got inside the rider chest. He then grabbed the man and pulled him to his face.

"Look into my eyes" Ghost Rider said in his demonic voice. The man tried to resist but he looked into the riders eyes, soon all his past sins flooded into his eyes. The ninja felt the pain of the one's he killed and his family's pain. The man fell to the ground only breathing in and out to indicate he was still alive. Ghost Rider will administer Justice and nothing will stop him.

Juggernaut threw another man up into the air as he punched another full on in the face ripping the head off the man. When the other man started to fall back down he grabbed him and smashed him on his knee. He then started to run into another crowed of men and smashed straight through them. _"Nothing stops the Juggernaut, Nothing stops the Juggernaut…" _He kept repeating in his head as he kept punching and running through men. He then lifted his foot into the air and smashed it down starting a earthquake that through men on to the ground when he then stomped on like cockroaches. Though he might now be a force of good now nothing will ever fill him the same pleasure of crushing men underneath his boot.

He is a demy-god a force that man would never know. His strength unmatched except to other Gods, he was Hercules son of Zeus God of the Thunder and God of Gods. Hercules lifted his mighty club into the air and had it smash down on the ground sending men into the air in which he started to smash them on the way down. He had been more then excited when he was chosen for the first team of Avengers and more static now that he had be chosen for the new one's the secret one's and now he was in another dimension killing people that he had nothing against but still feeling the sensation of battle. He did not know if it was because he was combating with old comrades Thor and Captain America or the thrill of blood twinkling down his skin but he did not care he was having a fun time.

"Death to Koha…'awk'…" A sound ninja said before a shield collided with his sternum. It came back to the Sentinel of Liberty Captain America. He then ducked and shot up for his onetime partner and his greatest friend Bucky jumped off his back into the air to get to the tree branches where he started to shoot men in the trees. He was proud of the boy. He had carried the mantel of Captain America with great pride and did a great job at it. He wished that he was still Captain America but the mantel was too much of burden for him to carry, hell not even Punisher could not carry it more than a week. It was his duty to carry it. Another ninja came at him and knocked the shield out of his hands.

"Die you stared fool" he shouted before he tried to stab him. Captain America quickly grabbed his stabbing arm with his two hands and than fractured it before he did a round house kick to the man's head. He then did a black flip to smash another man in the face with his bright red boots and forced him to the ground before he picked up his shield and through it into a crowed of the upcoming ninja. He did not want to kill anyone but it seemed it was World War II again.

'BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!" Bullets flew into the air kill other ninjas. Bucky, Winter Solder, Captain America, whatever he was called he was in another battle. He gave up the title of Captain America back to its original owner Steve Rogers. He was now just Bucky. He punched another man in the chest before he swung around and stabbed the man in the chest. He then jumped onto another branch where he started to fight another wielding a sword.

The Avengers fought the battle with great force. No Avenger was without an adversary. The white and black ninja's where only down to two and tried to hide behind the bigger Avengers.

"THOR I WANT A BOLT OF LIGHTING NOW!" Captain America shouted as he punched another man in the chest before he went and got behind the God of Thunder.

"Aye it shall be done" Thor raised his mighty hammer to the sky, the sky darkened at his command and soon lighting started to strike the earth. Soon a large bolt of lightning hit a large concentration of ninja killing all that stood in its path. All that saw soon ran into a retreat proving no match for a team of gods.

"Good job Avengers let's see…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Shouted a voice from the top of the gigantic wall. The team turned around and saw a blond man in a orange and black jumpsuit, next to him was a man in a white and red robe outfit with a orange book in his hand, a pink hair girl, and a dark raven one.

"Shit do we need to kill more people?" Wolverine asked as he turned to the new threat. The rest of the Avengers just stood there waiting for the next move.

"We give our self up into your custody" Captain America said as he dropped his shield and put his hands in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**In Deadpool we hate **

Captain America had both his hands in the air to surrender to the new figures in front of him. The rest of the Avengers stood there dumbfounded. Captain America the sentinel of liberty the man who constantly pointed to the A on his head and said "Does this letter on my head stand for France?" was surrendering.

"Captain what are you doing?" Cable asked as he pointed his gun at one of the figures.

"Stand down men were tired, were hungry and we don't know where we are and I don't want to start a war with an unknown force" The rest of the Avengers just nodded and started to throw their weapons to the ground.

"All of them" Cable said as he looked at Deadpool.

"Even Lucy?" Deadpool asked with extreme shock

"Especially Lucy" Deadpool just sighed and dropped an RPG in front of his already mountain of weapons that he seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"Deadpool where was that?" Bucky asked as he looked at the RPG

"It took a lot of loob" Deadpool said witched made the Avenger gain a sour face. The four figures jumped down landing gracefully in the grass.

"How did they do that?" Anti-Venom asked as he started to depower.

"There channeling energy threw there bean to increase certain areas I felt the chain of energy when I broke one of their arms" Namor said as he just stood with his arms crossed.

"That's not disturbing" Daniel said as the last of his flames left his head. The orange one stomped over to Captain America and pushed himself up on his toes so he could try to be nose to nose with the soldier.

"Who do you think are coming in and saving everyone? That's my job!" He shouted waving his hands in the air.

"Naruto calm down" The man in the red and white robs said as he walked over to Cap. He put the orange book back in his bag and extended his hand.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I am Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leafs" Kakashi said as he shook hands with Captain America.

"I am Captain America leader of the Avengers" Cap said smiling as he broke the hand shake. Kakashi then moved around him and the Avengers to the many dead Sound Ninjas. Kakashi kicked one and the man made a gargling sound.

"You don't kill your enemies…not intentionally though, but it seems that you are no stranger to killing to some of the men are dead…or mutilated"

"That was me bub" Wolverine said as he showed off his claws. Kakashi just nodded and looked over the other Avengers.

"Well I should be placing you underrates for attacking ABNU guards and injuring one, but since you saved two and singly handed took down a group of Sound Ninjas I will give you amnesty and grant you accesses to Konoha" Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"Wait what? Kakashi what are you doing two are demons!" Sakura shouted pointing to Eddie and Daniel.

"Demons of Peace it seems that one came out when Innocent Blood was spilt and the other seems to fighting demons on the inside so I wave them" Kakashi said as he drew his book once more. "Since I don't have any more business here I shall retire for the day so I can go home and spend the day with my beautiful wife" Kakashi said as he started to walk away.

"You mean Crazy Snake Lady?" Naruto said as he started to poke Juggernauts mussels.

"That just earned you D Rank missions for the rest of the week" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn It!" Naruto shouted as he sat on the ground cross-legged. Sakura just sighed and looked at the group of men.

"Oh you're injured here let me help" she said as she ran over to Punisher. Frank looked down at his arm which was bleeding because he had an entire knife in it.

"Its fine nothing a little Marine aid can't…"

"Castle you let her heal your arm that's an order we're guest here so let's not to piss anyone off" Captain America said as he started to walk to the wall and looked around for an entrance. Castle just sighed and put his arm out for Sakura.

"Okay I need to pull out the knife first if you need some pain meds I can…" Sakura was cut off by Castle taking out one of his guns let the clip slide out. He then took a bullet from the inside and stuck it in his mouth. "Do it" he mumbled with the bullet in his teeth. Sakura just nodded and pulled the knife out as fast as she could. Frank's eyes went wide as he bit down on the bullet even harder. Sakura then put both her hands on the open wound and let the chakra fill it letting the wound heal. Soon all that was left of it was a small scar.

"There now I can get rid of the scare if you want?" Sakura said smiling.

"No" Punisher said as he got up and started to walk away. Sakura just sighed and looked at the group of men in front of her, when all of a sudden a man in a red and black mask popped out in front of her.

"Hey babe I got a scar that you can heal" Deadpool said smiling

"Uh…sure" Sakura said with beads of sweat coming off her face.

"Cool let's say around eight o'clock your place and…'ow'…" Before Deadpool got to finish a knife was sticking out of his stomach. "You bastard" Deadpool said as he turned around to see Punisher.

"Don't hit on innocent girls Wade or next time I'll make sure you can't grow back your manhood" Punisher said as he withdrew the knife and walked away. Sakura blinked a few times till she saw Deadpool's wound heal. She just sighed and walked over to Bucky who had a large cut on his face.

After most of the team was healed they made their way into the Konoha. The team was astounded by the inside of the village it more like a city than a village. As they walked through the city that was alive and full of life, children ran around and people were in every shop.

"It's like a small town USA" Fury said as he stopped in a shop for smokes.

"USA? That sounds terrible" Naruto said as he led the group through the village. "Well I'm hungry I say we get Ramen!"

"Ramen?" The Avengers asked together.

"I haven't had that since I was stuck in Japan" Wolverine said as his stomach growled.

"Isn't that the stuff collage students eat when their out of money?" Deadpool asked "Because I rather have a chimichanga"

"Wade shut up" Cable said as he continue to fallow the hyperactive ninja

"What? I want some Mexican food…tacos, burritos, enchiladas and chips…that sounds good" Deadpool ranted while the Avengers just tried their best to ignore him.

"Avengers I'm going to go meat with the Hokage so…do whatever you want with in social limits" Captain America said as he put his shield on his back.

"I come with ya bub you might need some back up" Wolverine said giving a thumbs up.

"Good I might need it Avengers scout the area and have a good time rest and eat we might need the energy later" Captain America said and at that he and Wolverine headed for the large tower in the middle of the village.

"So…I'm going to get something to eat" Eddie said as he Juggernaut, Hercules, and Thor followed Naruto.

"I need a bear" Ghost Rider said and soon he Fury and Bucky headed for a bar.

"I'm going to find something that uses my talents" Magneto said and left with Namor to find something that soothed their egos.

"Horn head let's see what the crime is here" Punisher said and soon he and Daredevil were gone. Cable just looked around and was stuck with Deadpool.

"Hmm…I better make sure Wade doesn't do anything…"

"Cable though and I shall go and win this mortal game of drinking!" Thor proclaimed as he sat across a table from a man with red face paint and another one who had a jacket and hood covering his face.

"That's does sound better" Cable said as he took the rifle he was caring and put it over his shoulder.

Soon Deadpool was left in the middle of the street surrounded by dozens of people.

"Sweet and sour chicken is also very good with Country Bob's secret BBQ souse…OKAY GUYS LETS GO EAT SOME SWEET AND SOUR TACOS COVERED IN CONTRY BOB SOUSE AND SUROUNDED BY…guys? Damn it they left me"

**Ramen stand**

"Hmm…how hungry are we?" Eddie said as he looked at the menu with Juggernaut and Hercules.

"What's the largest bowl you got?" Juggernaut said to the man behind the booth.

"Umm…this big" he said as he got a big bowl behind the counter.

"That's not going to big enough to sooth my God like hunger! That's is barley an appetizer for my apatite!" Hercules shouted in his mighty voice.

"Umm…healing takes a lot of energy so…give us all five of those bowls for starters and just keep the noodles in the pot, Eddie said as he broke a pair of chopsticks.

"S…sure" The man said before he started preparing the dishes. Naruto just stared in disbelief.

"You guys will eat that much!"

"I'm a muscle bound man in a suit of armor who when he starts running won't stop. You got a Greek God who could lift up fifty tons in one hand and a alien thing who can get cut in half but still be fine…we burn a lot of calories" Juggernaut concluded when he got his bowl of noodles.

"You want chopsticks?" Eddie said as he had the symbiotic take control of the chop sticks so he can eat.

"Nah I'm good" he said as he took the bowl to his mouth and emptied it. Noodles, broth and chicken spread everywhere but most landed in his mouth.

"Okay next round…but this time put it in my helmet" Juggernaut said as he gave the man his helmet.

**Drinking contest **

"The rules are simple" Kiba said as he got out bottles of shake. "Each person must have a cup every ten seconds. If your partner passes out you can either drink for him and yourself or give up" Kiba said with a evil grin.

"The God of Thunder Accepts!" Thor shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Me too" Cable said as he pored the first cup.

"Hn" Shino grunted as he took his first drink. Kiba took his drink as fast he could. Thor and Cable just looked at the bottles and just chugged them.

"At war we use to do this with Vodka" Cable said as he wiped a little of the liquid away. Thor just smiled as he got ready for another bottle.

**Bounty Bored **

"Common thieves, public disturbance, and peeping Toms? This is an insult to my power! This is a joke I the Ruler of Atlantis do not deal with such filth!" Namor decreed in front of the bored with Magneto.

"What do you expect? There are ninjas everywhere I feel there metal knifes everywhere" Magneto said as he sensed another ninja pass by them.

"This is just an insult! This is…wait" Namor looked over the bored. "Citizen Bounty Bored? Where the hell are all the big crimes?!" Namor shouted gathering may different stares from people.

"If you want to get bigger jobs you have to be a ninja" a little boy said with a lollypop and balloon.

"Tell me where I get these jobs?!" Namor shouted again not even fazing the little boy.

"You have to ask Hokage Kakashi" the boy said again before he went skipping off. Namor and Magneto just stared blankly at the boy as he went on his way.

"I guess we need fallow the Captain" Magneto said as he roes up into the air fallowed by Namor as the two flew over to the tall tower in the middle of the village.

**Rooftops **

Daredevil jumped from the side of a tall building doing a cartwheel in the air to fallow by summersault landing onto another to spring his body to the next building where he unleashed his club to hook around a chimney where he circled around landing on the building. With his radar hearing he listen to the village and it's inhabits whisper, heartbeats, and other sounds.

Punisher stood at the bottom of the building jumping from rooftop to rooftop has never been his thing. The village was to quite to him. No crime nothing the only thing he had stopped was a purse snatching by just laying out a cloths liner. Daredevil soon landed next to him and retracted his club.

"Anything" Punisher asked looking around the village.

"Nothing there is not a single thing here no crime almost…I think having so many ninjas around it discourages any crimes" Daredevil said as he sat down on a bench.

"This is going to be a boring day" Punisher said as he took a seat next to Daredevil who both sighed in distress.

**Hokage Tower **

"But Anko I already did my job today, I went and tried to prevent the village from being attacked, I did some of the paper work on my desk, I even approved Naruto's request for more ramen stands! Can't I read or even take a walk?" Kakashi grumbled as he sat in his desk with a kunai to his thought.

"And your point is? You still haven't approved your own Hokage ceremony which was due last month. You are late for everything aren't you?" Anko sighed as she took a seat on Kakashi's lap.

"I wasn't late for our wedding" Kakashi pointed out with a smile on his face.

"That's because I told you the thing started fifteen minutes earlier then it really was so you would be on time you idiot!" Anko shouted as she punched him on the head.

"Hey that's not…oh…hello Captain" Kakashi said as he saw Captain America and Wolverine walk into the room.

"Hello Hokage Kakashi" Captain America said as he bowed slightly along with Wolverine.

"It's nice to see you again Captain but…what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked while he tried to get up but Anko was still on his lap.

"Did we interrupt something?" Wolverine laughed slightly before a knife flew into his eye. Wolverine screamed in pain as he fell to the ground trying to rip the knife from his eye socket. Captain America just looked at Wolverine then the women on Kakashi's lap.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hatake" Captain America said before he went over to Wolverine and ripped the knife out.

"Whatever don't keep him too busy or their will be no sex for a week" Anko said as she walked out the door. Captain American and Wolverine just started at Kakashi after Anko said her little speech.

"She never holds it she can't go longer then a day without sex" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head.

"Lucky man" Wolverine said as he waited for his eye to grow back. Kakashi slid back into his chair and sighed. "So what can I do for you two?" he asked closing his visible eye half way.

"We don't know how long were going to be here so we are happy to do work for you in return for food and shelter" Captain America said standing at attention trying to look his best in his current condition. In the battle he had taken some cuts and bruises. The star on his chest was slashed and had a little blood coming from it, his arms were cut up from numerous attacks, one of the white stripes on his stomach was turning red slowly from a stab wound, and the visible part of chin had a nice black and blue wound forming.

"That's acceptable I could use men like you for some missions though you might need to have an escort come with you just in case" Kakashi said as he looked through the scrolls on his desk. "Umm…I don't know if this for you it will take some highly skilled…"

"ARGH!" A man came flying through the door and slid across the room hitting the desk.

"I demand to see the ruler of this kingdom for I Namor require a mission in which I can show my power!" Namor commanded as he walked into the room, Magneto floated in after him.

"You know that door was kind of expensive" Kakashi said as he looked at the shatter remains of the door.

"Lord Kakashi!" A man shouted as he entered the room. Kakashi looked up to see the man as the owner of Naruto's favorite Ramen stand. "These men don't have the money to pay me for over eighty bowls of ramen!" He shouted as Eddie, Hercules, and Juggernaut entered the room after Juggernaut took out a door so he could get in the room.

"That wall was also expensive" Kakashi said as he saw the concrete fall on the floor. Soon the window shattered behind them and threw came a grappling hook. Soon Daredevil bashed through and other window as he and Punisher entered the scene.

"We heard screaming" Daredevil said as he and Punisher got into fighting positions.

"Those windows weren't even fully paid off" Kakashi sighed.

"Men stand down!" Captain America shouted at his Avengers. "I told you to keep a low profile and here you come barging into the main building of the village demanding for things like the ruler of here Namor!" Captain America shouted as he pointed at his long time war buddy. "You three should of thought about money before you started to fill your guts with noodles" Captain America said turning his attention to Juggernaut and the others. "And you two…" Captain America shouted pointing at Punisher and Daredevil. "Well you two actually did some good but you did not have to destroy two windows…where the hell is Cable?"

**Cable and Thor**

"You boys…*hic*…need to learn that…war…war is a bitch!" Cable said as he had trouble staying in his seat with a bottle of shake in his hand.

"Oh…shut up" Kiba shouted as he was about to fall out of his chair. The two remaining almost sober ones were Thor and Shino.

"Heh…mortal you cannot out drink the God of Thunder! The only man who has out lasted me is Captain America and that's just because he can't get drunk! What chance do you stand against me?!" Thor bellowed clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Shut up" Shino bellowed before he took another cup of the shake and emptied it.

**Random Bar **

"How did he find us?" Bucky asked as he took another sip of beer.

"He's actually a good mercenary" Nick Fury commented as he took another glass of whisky

"Ghost Rider wants to rip his face off" Daniel said as he drained another cup of milk. The three were talking about no other then the Merc with the Mouth Deadpool who was failing to pick up any girls.

"And then I said 'HASHOKEN!!!" and boom she went flying! So you want to go out with me?" Deadpool asked as he had her armed around a blond girl who was trying to push him off.

"I think I have mentioned that I am married…A HUNDRED TIMES!!!" the girl shouted as she punched him in the face slamming him into the bar.

"Bartender get me a martini I think I'm warring down her shields!" he shouted as he pulled himself up and sat next to Fury.

"She's married you idiot she's taken" Bucky said as he took the top off a new beer.

"That's not stopping me! A ton of married women still date…what does married mean?" Deadpool said as he took his new martini and went back to the girl. "So what about you me a bed handcuffs whipped cream Cable a shield jumpstart cables and a car battery" Deadpool asked resaving many dirty looks from locals.

"I'm married for the last time and Shika-kun!" the women shouted in total joy to see her husband standing in front of her.

"So Troublesome…well this is what I get for marrying you Ino…can you just leave I don't want to fight" Shikamaru said cracking his back and sighing.

"Husband…dead husband equals widow…widow equals…something good…I think you know what I'll just kill you and see's what happens" Deadpool said as he pulled out a gun. "Now I pull the trigger and think happy thoughts…come on finger move…move…oh shit" Deadpool looked at the man in front of him to see that his index finger and middle finger were against each other and somehow he was controlling Deadpool with Shadows.

"How annoying" Shikamaru said as two shadow arms came out of the ground.

"Oh shit" Deadpool said again before the two arms hurled Deadpool into the air and slammed him on the ground, then threw him into the bar again.

"Come on Ino lets go home" Shikamaru said as he put his arm around Ino who just squealed in delight.

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…ow…healing…ow" Deadpool said as he got off the ground and took a seat next to Fury again.

"Did not go to well?" Nicky Fury asked mockingly as he finished another glass.

"That was only one fish in the sea and their hundreds more…WHO'S NEXT?!" Deadpool shouted striking a handsome pose. At that every women married, single, barley eighteen or over eighty left the bar except for one extremely drunk women in the back of the bar with another women trying to get her out.

"Did you fall from heaven because you look like an angle, hey that would explain the bruises too!" Deadpool said trying to use one of his "Full Proof" pick up lines.

"Heh…your funny…funny!" she said pushing the other women off her to give the man her full attention.

"Here you go Fury" Bucky said as he gave him twenty dollars.

"Wait why did you pay him?" Daniel asked as he finished his beer.

"I bet Bucky that Deadpool could only get a drunk chick while he bet that he could not get a chick in general" Fury said as he put twenty dollars in his pocket.

"So you want to get and dirty with a man who is on the run?" Deadpool asked raising his eyebrows from the inside of his mask.

"Th…that…sound great" She said as she slugged her arm around him and the two walked out of the bar.

"No"

"Fucking"

"Way" The three Avengers said with their mouths wide open.

**Hokage Tower**

"So to pay for the damages and such Captain America and Wolverine will go on a A level mission to the Village Hidden in the Sand to deliver this scroll. Juggernaut you will go and help bring in wood, stone, and rocks to help repair what you have damage and to build a Jacuzzi for me, Eddie you and Hercules will go break wood for Juggernaut to take back, Daredevil and Punisher you will be giving a speech about public safety at the Academy, and finally Namor and Magneto you two will find…Mr. Fluuferufl for Mrs. Santi understand?" Anko said as she sat in the Hokage chair as Kakashi just stood next to her as if he was nothing more than a bodyguard.

"Understood" Captain America said as he took the scroll and he and Wolverine left with a ABNU agent to tell them the way.

"Such a waste of strength" Hercules said as he Eddie and Juggernaut left. Punisher and Daredevil just jumped out the windows they broke while Namor and Magneto both got ready to find a cat.

"HOLY SHIT!!! ARGH!!!" The yell and profanity could be heard all over Kohana, mothers covered their children.

Soon a blond woman came running into the office that was only in her bra and underwear, with her she had Deadpool who was only in his mask and boxers in chains and a spear in lodged in his chest.

"Former Hokage Tsunade what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as she marched up to him with Deadpool in tow.

"What is this…this…thing?!" She shouted brining Deadpool up to face to face with Kakashi.

"It looks like a man in his underwear and mask that has numerous scars all over his body making him look ugly as hell?" Kakashi said smiling under his mask and scratching the back of head.

"That's not the point IDIOT!!!" Tsunade shouted as she threw Deadpool through a window with her monstrous strength making him landing somewhere outside the outer wall.

"I want him all his friends that he calls the Avengers sentence to death imminently!" She shouted shaking her fist.

"Your still in your underwear and when you shake your fist your boobs jiggle" Anko commented as she started to file her nails. The former Hokage just reddened before she punched Kakashi in the face sending him flying in the same direction as Deadpool. Namor and Magneto just watched horrified as the monster lady turned her attention to them.

"YOU TWO!" She shouted in complete range "Are you Avengers? Because if you are I am going to rip off your limbs and force feed them to you" She shouted as she cracked her knuckles.

"They are" Anko said as she counted to file her nails. Tsunade started to walk over to the two Avengers grinding her teeth.

"Avengers what's going on?" Captain America asked as he entered the room with the rest of the Avengers in tow.

"Are you the leader of the group?" Tsunade asked turning her attention to Captain America.

"Yes" he said not knowing who the women was, the former Hokage then lunged at Captain America with her fist ready to pound the living crap out of the Star Spangled Avenger. Captain America jumped back as fast as he could making Tsunade punch the ground destroying it completely. She jumped up to punch Captain America again who blocked by using his shield. Tsunade punched it with full strength. It took a couple of seconds to kick in but Tsunade jumped back as she screamed in pain.

"Oh bad mistake" Anko said as she stated to blow on her nails. Tsunade's face went completely red with most of her body.

"She does realize she's fighting naked right?" Wolverine said as he drew his claws.

"SAKURA, SASUKE, NARUTO, AND KAKASHI GET IN HERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Soon the pink haired ninja, raven, and blond ninja came into the room weapons drawn.

"What is it Ba…" Naruto looked up at Tsunade's naked body and fainted from the lack of blood.

"SAKURA KILL THEM!!!"

"Umm…master Tsunade I'm under orders to **help** them not hurt them" Sakura said scratching the back of her head a habit she got from her former sensei.

"Uchiha…kill them" Tsunade ordered with venom drenching every word.

"If my girlfriend can't I can't" Sasuke said simply and leaned against one of the broken windowsills.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING UCHIHA DO IT!!!" Tsunade shouted

"You don't understand unlike other people in the village Sakura can go a long time without…sex"

Tsunade just stared in disbelief. She could not find one person to defend her honor against this overly colorful characters.

"SOMEONE JUST KILL THEM!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs letting the rest of village know of her dilemma. "Where's Kakashi? The Hokage needs to defend a ladies honor!" She bellowed as she stared at the Avengers who were confused out of their minds.

"You punched him out the window…maybe dead" Anko said as she started to put nail polish on her nails.

"Well you beat the crap out of them then!" Tsunade commanded while a blood vessel became visible.

"Cant"

"Why"

"I'm Pregnant"

"THAT GREAT!!!" Everyone turned around to see Kakashi climbing into the window with Deadpool in tow.

"Wait I thought hot girls can't get pregers" Deadpool said to be greeted by a gun shot in the head.

"Please let him be dead, please let him be dead" Punisher said as his rifle had gun smoke raise.

"When were going to tell me?! Was it going to be over a dinner of baby carrots, peas, and other vegetables?" Kakashi said as he started to smile wider and wider.

"I was going to tell you when I started to get fat" Anko said flatly. Kakashi just blinked a few times before sighing

"You know that's no very romantic" he sighed before Anko pulled him into a kiss pulling off his mask and covered his face with his Hokage hat.

"How's that?" she said with her evil smirk.

"That…that will work" Kakashi said dumbfounded.

"Aw…it's so romantic isn't it Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Uchiha…" Sakura said in a poisons tone

"Yes…yes _honey" _Sasuke said as a very small tint of red showed on his face

"Whipped" Deadpool said before he was shot again by Punisher

"Did you all forget I want those men dead?! Kakashi I use Hokage rule sixty-nine to order these men are to be killed!" Tsunade shouted as she started to grind her teeth.

"Um…and I get to choose right?" Kakashi asked as he looked over at Captain America

"Yes" Tsunade said in a evil tone

"Well I choose so they can also pay off their debt to me to have tournament in the great arena. A battle from anywhere from three on three to one on one and even one on three…and people can bet" Kakashi said smiling which in turn made Tsunade smile.

"This is great! I can make money and watch them all die! Kakashi I knew you were the best choice for Hokage" Tsunade said as she walked out passing all the Avengers.

"Um…who else in confused?" Eddie said as they saw all the Kakashi pick Anko up and disappear and the other three turned and jumped out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Battle Royall**

**Captain America vs. Kakashi **

The Avengers stood in a concrete room where there was a large window looking over a arena. The arena looked like small woods with grace and trees, and also a small lake. The walls were at least a story tall, and above them sat over a thousand people looking over the spectacle. At the south of arena was a large television. At the very top sat Hokage Kakashi who sat in a tall chair next to him was Anko who was eating a bag of popcorn. Tsunade sat next to them with slips of paper everywhere on her bets.

"This is going to end badly" Fury said as he looked over the people.

"Cap we can take them out Magneto has said he can sense all the metal here and theirs enough to bring the place down and from there we can run till we figure out how to get home, we can fight off these guys in our group" Cable said putting his human arm of Captain America's shoulder.

"No I talked to Kakashi before this and he said that he will help protect us he does not want any of us dead were too valuable to him" Cap said crossing his arms.

"So what we just fight random guys till either their entire side is dead or unable to fight or us?" Eddie asked as he picked his nose.

"That the deal" Wolverine said as he looked over the crowed.

"Attention, attention, come on people I have a cold" A ninja said in the center of the arena. The crowed calmed down a little but just enough for the man to talk.

"These battles are going to picked at random fighters might have to fight several times in a row…once an entire team is incapacitated the other wins" the man said before coughing.

The large television started to display random names and number of people.

"Let's see the first competitor from the Avengers is…" The TV started to slow down till it reached one name.

"Captain America" the man said as it stopped. The Avengers stared at Cap who said and did nothing.

"And from our village is…Hokage Kakashi" The man said before he sneezed. Kakashi just nodded. Kakashi jumped from his chair and landed softly on the ground. Captain America jumped from the window and winced a little when he hit the ground.

"Fighters to the front" the man said as Kakashi and Captain America meet in the center of the stadium. Captain America's shield was still on his back, his hand loose, and his eyes full of determination.

Kakashi was in his Hokage outfit his eye drowsy. They looked at each other and nodded. "Okay men…fight"

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Kakashi said as he made the hand sighs while jumping back. **

** "What the…" Captain America saw a water dragon appear from the lake and dived towards him. Cap took his shield out and put it in front of his body while the dragon collided with him. The wave of water sent Cap flying into a tree and made the tree crack a little. Cap looked up to see Kakashi charging at him. **

** "I thought he said that guy was going to go easy on him" Wolverine said as he popped out his claws. **

** "Easy runt Cap's got that I've hit him harder than that and look he's not dead…now" Juggernaut said as he watched the battle intently. **

** "You betted on him didn't you" Fury asked as he saw Kakashi throw a punch at Cap who dodged and did a swiping kick to land Kakashi on his back. **

** "Three hundred dollars" **

** Captain America tried to hit Kakashi with his shield, but Kakashi turned into smoke. "Damn" Cap said before Kakashi fell from the sky. Captain America rolled forward narrowing missing the ground breaking kick. Kakashi jumped up with a knife at hand trying to stab Cap but he stabbed the shield on which the knife broke in half. **

** "That's one impressive shield" Kakashi complemented as he tried to force Captain America down by pushing on his shield with one arm and got a second knife out with the other. **

** "If your amazed by this get ready to see what's next" Captain America smirked before he pushed with all his might against his shield which forced Kakashi to back up and loose his footing and drop his knife. Captain America then threw his shield but Kakashi easily avoided it before he went to punch him before Cap grabbed his fist. Kakashi tried to do a round house kick but Cap was able to avoid it, but in Kakashi's other hand was a ball of lighting was forming. **

** "Without that shield you have no advantage" Kakashi said as the lighting became more powerful. **

** "Duck" Cap said softly before he fell to the ground. Kakashi just looked at him in a confused stare before he turned around. **

** "ARGH!" Kakashi said as the shield made contact with the top of his back. As Kakashi started to fall Cap gave a swift upper cut before he kneed Kakashi in the chest. After the contact Kakashi used the thrust from the kneeing to project himself into the trees and jump to the wall using chakra to connect with it **

_**"He's way to strong to attack up front I need to keep distance between us, and that shield he can use as a offensive weapon and a defensive I should copy all this it could in handy latter" **_**Kakashi thought as he removed the headband that was covering his left eye. **

** "Wow Kakashi Sensei is copying this guy he must be that good" Naruto thought out loud as he saw his former sensei star copying. **

** "With that shield he has done something I don't even think Tenten has heard of" Sasuke said as he sat cross armed in his chair. "That skill might be useful if they attack us in fact…I might also copy it" Sasuke said as he activated his **sharingan **eyes**

** Daredevil sat in the concrete room and heard the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke. **

** "They can copy our techniques" Daredevil spoke as he got up from his chair and moved over to the window to hear several knifes being flung at Captain America. **

** "What? Like Tasky? Impossible inconceivable! Totally impossible…okay well it's not…I mean we get attacked by several aliens a year because Mr. Fantastic-at-making-aliens-hate-earth, and people coming from the dead, and many other things like…*bang*…shit" Deadpool fell over as Punisher shot him the head. **

** "So they can learn what we can do?" he asked as he took his seat again. **

** "And to avoid them" Daredevil commented as he heard another mirage of metal hitting Cap's shield. **

** Captain America jumped back after another mirage of knives hit his shield. **_**"He's trying to keep his distance between us. I need to get him to fight hand to hand again that's where I stand my chance…but how?" **_**Captain America thought as he avoided another knife, when a light bulb went off in his head. Captain America jumped out from his cover and threw his shield at Kakashi. **

** "Nice try but the same trick won't work twice" Kakashi said as he jumped back to the ground to avoid the shield. He watched the as shield bounced off the wall as he turned around he saw Captain America charge at him. Kakashi's gut instinct was to charge but he knew he could not beat him hand to hand, he instead through another knife at him, but before the knife could hit Cap, Cap's shield came flying back into Captain America's hand and at that he was able to reflect the knife and slam his shield into Kakashi smashing him into the wall causing several cracks in the wall. **

** "Give up soldier you can't get out of this" Cap said as he pushed a little bit more pressure on Kakashi. **

** "I've been going easy" Kakashi said as he used his hands to make another hand sign. **

** "Not again" Cap said as he jumped back to avoid another attack, the ground shot up causing several large rock spikes, Captain America had to do several back flips to get away from all of them. Kakashi took his chance to run up the side of the wall while he continued through knifes. Several grazed Captain America's costume and skin letting blood flow out of the wounds. **

"**I hope you liked that display Captain because you're going to get a lot more then that" Kakashi said smiling before took off his robes to revile his ABNU armor underneath and a katana on his back. "Now it's time to end this" Kakashi said as he jumped down with is sword drawn. The sword made contact with the shield and sparks flew from the contact. Kakashi then swiped his sword at Cap which he jumped to avoid before he tried to smash Kakashi with his shield. The two fought with pure power and passion it was not a battle to the death but a fight between to warriors trying to prove who the better warrior was, it was a battle of pure heart and soul. Kakashi swiped again and this time was able to slash Cap's shoulder. Blood flew from the open window but the Ledged of World War II but he did not give up he took this wound and was able to round kick Kakashi sending him into the water. **

** "This battle is truly amazing" Cable said as he sat on the window seal watching the battle. **

** "Truly a battle worthy of access of Valhalla if one try's to kill the other" Thor said as he watched in true awe at the battle. **

** "I never seen a battle like this since I fought Spartacus" Hercules commented as he pored himself another cup of beer. **

** "Hmm…neither has some others here, Brock, Castle, and Bucky fallow me, we got some important things to attended to. Daredevil said as he started to exit the room, the three just nodded and fallowed. **

** "Ergh, damn it" Captain America said as a **shuriken impaled him in the calf. He then ripped the knife out and try to throw at Kakashi but he easily grabbed it out of the air and threw it back at him. It deflected off the shield once more before Captain America tried to smash him with the shield again. Kakashi jumped over the man and landed behind him sword gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Captain you are a amazing fighter I never had the honor of fighting like you in a long time" Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"And I you but unfortunately only one of us can walk away from this battle" Captain America said before he charged again. Kakashi simply jumped back at tried to keep distance again.

"What's the problem horn head" Bucky asked as he tried to keep an eye on Cap in his battle.

"Those men we fought their here, I can hear their heartbeats and there smell unfortunately their all over the stadium" Daredevil said as he watched over the crowed.

"We should stop the battle and tell them of what is happening!" Eddie said as he started to take his Anti Venom form.

"No, we need to keep them occupied if they keep watching they won't notice us" Punisher said as he took a small dart gun from a pouch and put a tinny green dart in it. "We need to take them out silently and make them think that they are safe"

"Exactly now third row up two men both whispering quietly talking about…recruiting Cap, Eddie you can change your appearance right?"

** "Yea want to me take a new appearance?" Eddie said as the white venom started to cover his body. **

** "Yes but tried to keep your face canceled" Daredevil said as he took Punisher and Bucky to find the next target. **

** "I never been a good ninja" Eddie said as he took his new appearance and walked down to the two men. **

** Another clash of metal collided and more sparks flew from the two weapons as the collided again. **

** "I must ask, my shield is made of a indestructible metal and your sword, steel as broken easily on this shield" Cap said smiling as he started to reach for his belt. **

** "Oh it's made of steel but it's also been fused with chakra making it indestructible" Cap just looked at him and smiled as he through a smoke pellet to the ground, smoke surrounded the two and the battle became invisible to the normal man. **

** "That won't help you here I can see in the smoke" Kakashi said as he closed his left eye and concentrated through his right. **

** "That's what I was hoping for" Cap said as a shield came flying towards Kakashi. **

** "To easy" Kakashi said as he jumped over it, but when he landed Captain America football tackled him to the ground and out of the smoke, the then counted with swift punches to the face.**

** "Heh, Cap did the same thing to Master-Man back in the winter of 1944" Bucky said as he smiled as his long lasting partner beat the living crap out of Kakashi. **

** "Can either one of you single to Cap to keep the battle going?" Daredevil asked as he listens to the crowd to pick out the Sound Ninja. **

** "Ya I got one" Punisher said as he got in clear view of Cap's vision but being somewhat covered. **

** Cap picked up Kakashi who by this time was in a almost daze. Cap was about to give in the final blow when he saw Punisher in the crowed. He had his right hand in a fist then made it flat then fist again.**

_**'That's Marine talk to continue fighting. Why is he telling me, wait is that Daredevil and Bucky in the crowed? Something is up better just do what Castle is saying" **_**Cap thought to himself, while in thought Kakashi used the time to regain himself, and was able to kick Cap in the stomach before he jumped back and started to throw stars and knifes everywhere. Cap tried to conical himself with his shield but a majority was able to pierce his skin. **

** "Now…Captain…America, those weapons, were dipped in a neurotoxin, you won't be able to move in three minutes…but considering how much we have been fighting, thirty-seconds and in another thirty…you stop breathing" Kakashi said smiling while out of breath. **

** Cap just stood up straight and cracked his neck. "Sorry to disappoint you unless that's enough to affect a elephant it won't work it just going to make some body parts fall asleep for awhile" Cap said getting back into fighting position. **

** "What? How is that possible?" Kakashi asked as his eyes widen. **

** "Where I'm from a long time ago there was a great evil, it destroyed many lives and war broke out to defeat it. I volunteered for are army but I was to week to qualify" Cap said as his eyes soften remembering when he was still innocent, Kakashi was in disbelief in hearing that someone as talented and strong as the man he was facing was not strong enough to fight in an army. "A general saw my determination to get in and volunteered me for the Super Soldier program Operation: Rebirth. I was the only success, shortly after that the man who made it was killed by a enemy spy so every time I dawn this costume I live in his memory and all the others who died in the war" Captain America reminisced in the great war he was in. "Now you are a great man but trust me…I will not lose this" Cap said as he charged at Kakashi. Cap tried to punch him with his shield but Kakashi dodged it and slashed Captain America's shoulder, again blood spilled everywhere. Cap rolled to the safety of a tree while Kakashi took another battle position. **

_**"I'm losing my footing that toxin is taking effect, I need to stay away till the formula can take it out" **_**Captain America thought to himself as he took shelter behind his shield. **

_**"He's slowing down toxin is taking control" **_**Kakashi thought as he rushed Cap. Captain America jumped into the tree branch and barley avoided Kakashi's attack. **

** "Damn it Cap's slowing we need to find these guys" Bucky said gritting his teeth. **

** "Just shut up…the battle is going to be over soon someone get Eddie we'll attack during the next battle" Daredevil said as he turned around. **

_**"There going back…need to end this…it's effecting my body…" **_**Cap thought as he swung around the tree branch to launch himself into the air, he then landed on another branch and threw his shield at Kakashi. Kakashi easily avoided it and jumped at Captain America blades drawn. **

** 'Thump!' one blade went into Captain America's right shoulder and out the other side. The other blade was being healed tightly by Captain America's left hand. The two's faces were inches from each other, both had extreme pain in their faces. **

** "I…win" Cap said as he fell backwards out of the tree. Kakashi soon fell as well, Captain America through his shield at the wall as hard as he could leavening some cracks and a dent but with the force from him and the wall both of Kakashi's shoulder bones were broke and the wind knocked out of him. The two fell to the ground, Captain America for blood loss, server trauma, and neurotoxin flowing through his body, Kakashi, several broken ribs, shoulders, and blood loss. Both warriors injured and completely drained of strength both spirits lingered in the air causing the crowd to stare in aw before medics started to flood the arena. **

** "Wow…That was…different" Daniel said as he saw the battle concluded. **

** "A battle of true power something I expect of Steven" Namor said in a almost aw in his voice. **

** "He is the Living Legend of World War II not a easy war I tell you" Magneto said as he levitated himself down to the field to help The Captain up. **

** "Fallow suit men" Cable said as he Thor, Nicky Fury, Thor and Hercules jumped down to the arena. **

** "Okay Hokage Kakashi will be fine just going to take a while for the bones to heal" Sakura said as she flipped Kakashi on his back before he lowered the one part of his headband to cover his eye. "Let's see to the other" Sakura said but when she went to look she saw the man's teammates already working on him. **

** "The neurotoxin is effect his breathing, Thor try to use the wind to move in and out of his lungs so he can breathe easier" Cable ordered as he and Fury started to tend to the stab wound. **

** "For Rogers I will" Thor said as he raised his hammer to let air into the body of Rogers. **

** "Cable push down on his side we need to keep dirt inside his blood" Fury said as he drew a knife and let some blood out so the neurotoxin and the other material flow out. **

** "Here let him drink this Atlantis healing will take care of those cuts" Namor said as he gave the bottle to Cable who poured it into his mouth. **

** "I can heal him it will only take a second" Sakura said as she walked over. **

** "It's okay we got him he's our leader our responsibility" Juggernaut said as he got down to Cap along with the rest of the team except Daredevil who was still trying to find the enemies. **

** "Cable hook me up to Winghead our blood is close enough that it won't hurt him" Wolverine said as he rolled up his sleeves to revile ready arms. **

** "Good idea his blood loss can become crucial if we have to remove more of the antitoxin from his system. **

** "Okay let's try to move him, Thor can you make a lift of air that can carry him steadily" **

** "Aye I can but not the most comfortable as we wish" **

** "Put his shield under his body along with any metal you can spare I can move him" Magneto said as he used his powers to bring Captain America's shield to himself then passed it to Cable. Juggernaut took off his helmet and handed it to Cable as well. **

** "Heh just watch out it still smells like ramen" Namor shook his head before he took off his cuff armor and put them on Captain America's wrist. "Your once again the only human ever to wear the armor of the Ruler of Atlantis" he said smiling down at the man. Bucky took off his robotic arm and put it under Cap's neck for support. **

** "Hang in their buddy" Buck said as he gave a week punch to Cap's chin. Once enough metal was around Captain America Magneto started to lift him back to the concrete room using his mutant power of metal. **

** "Punisher how's your medic training?" Fury asked as he started to make his way back. **

** "I was able to keep men alive till they got back to a M.A.S.H" **

** "Well between you and I we need to stable Cap I don't care what he said about asking these people for help I'm not going to leave his Super Solder blood anywhere speaking of which, Rider I want you to burn all the blood that is visible" Fury commanded as he looked over Daniel. **

** "Hey I can't just turn Ghost Rider on and off" Daniel said as he counted to walk back to the room. **

** "And boom goes the dynamite" Deadpool said as he shot Daniel in the shoulder. **

** "GUILTY!!!" Ghost Rider shouted as he escaped from his human form and into his demonic form and grabbed Deadpool by the thought. **

** "It…worked, It worked!" Deadpool sang as he started to suffocate. **

** "Flame head you can kill him latter just get rid of the blood before we have to deal with a evil Super Soldier. Fury shouted at the demon as he started to climb back to the concrete room. **

** "This is what happens when you join sides with mortals" The Rider said to himself before he through Deadpool to the ground and took a deep inhale and then breathed out fire over the parts of the grown that were riddled in blood. **

** The crowed looked in total fear. A demon was breathing fire ever where. They watched as horror as the fire engulfed the ground and most of the blood with it. As the burning counted the rest of the team dedicated their time to helping Captain America. **

** "Okay Wolverine hold out your arm" Cable said as he prepared the needles. Wolverine just shot out his arm and got ready. "Bucky put a needle in Cap's arm we need to get ready" Cable ordered as the blood from Wolverine started to flow from the tube. Bucky inserted the needle and the blood started to flow into Captain America. **

** "We need to stop the flow every two minutes so Cap's blood as time to dominate the other blood so he can keep his powers stable" Cable said as he made the last adjustments. **

** "Um…we still need to do the battles so…next match is" The announcer watched the screen as the names zipped by stopping first on…"Deadpool, Thor, and Eddie Brock vs. Sasuke Sakura and Naruto" he said to the crowd. Thor just looked down at Captain America who was still out cold. **

** "Thy shall end this battle easily" Thor said as he stared to fly out the window" **

** "Oooh I can impress that chick I scored with…heh heh heh, I took her Dead-ginity" Deadpool chuckled to himself. **

** "Her what?" Eddie said as the symbiotic took control of his body. **

** "She had sex with a Deadpool that only happens once" he continued to laugh **

** "Because you're so damn ugly that they don't want to do you again" Wolverine said laughing as more of his blood went into Cap. **

** "Shut it you mutant midget you don't understand love!" Deadpool said as he pounded on his chest. **

** "Sakura if you don't maim this loser I swear to God I'll kill you instead!" **Tsunade shouted at Sakura from her stand next to Hokage Kakashi who was still out cold who was lying in Anko's lap like a lap dog being stroked by Anko while she ate ice-cream. "I already lost two-hundred zin on the Scarecrow now kill him!" she shouted again making Sakura cover her face as she entered the arena with her team, Sasuke and Naruto. Deadpool tried to do a flip into the arena but fell and landed on his head. Anti-Venom just crawled down the side like a spider, while Thor just flew into the arena.

"Fighters ready?...Fight!" 


End file.
